Trunks is and Outlaw Sequel
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: This is discontinued
1. TS1

Three years later...  
  
Young Chibi-Trunks growled his frustration. Ever sense that damned Mire self came, he had hit his head and remembered it all. He'd been living on edge. Trunks kicked the air, shadow fighting, and growled his frustration. This had been going on four five years now and he watched at his father, whom was doing the same as himself, fought with his shadow. Trunks suddenly got a very evil thought, and it's was also a very bad idea. Trunks went on kicking his shadow warrior self then suddenly kicked the wall, jumping off the wall he attacked his father. Caught off guard, Vegeta could barely d3efend against his son's onslaught.  
  
Vegeta had never understood his sudden interest in training the last two years, but he knew it wasn't for the best. No matter how much he was glad that his son was training again, or in this case started training, he got a bad feeling from it. Vegeta had always been one for trusting his feelings and he scowled, he didn't like the one he was getting. Distracted, Trunks knocked Vegeta to the ground and Vegeta took to the air in the gravity room. Growling he attacked his son and training began to get intense... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In another dimension ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks appeared in his home world and looked around.  
  
"What the hell?" he thought to himself, looking around. Everything was...happy? He walked toward Pan, then Pan disappeared! Growing he started running around, everyone was disappearing and he couldn't stop it. Growling, Trunks cried out in frustration...then he woke up.  
  
Trunks said up shaking all over. Suddenly, Pan was next to him, wrapping her arms around his bare chest and dragging him back down next to him. His memories changed, but the old ones were there still. Smiling faintly he pulled Pan, whom was also naked except for under cloths, to him and curled up next to her...  
  
Trunks was unaware of the danger he had put his younger self in. Instead of fixing his timeline, he just created an Alternate Universe. Yes, in all perspective, he had fixed his timeline, but he had just ruined his younger self in another universe. Yes, a new enemy had roused itself from the deepest darkest places of evil. No, it wasn't Freeze this time, it was someone worse the Cell. Worse then Buu and his mass destruction of universes, even worse then the androids and Garlic and his son Garlic Jr. This monster was a combination of all of the evil's in the universe and now it was after the one person that had ruined its arrival.  
  
Yes, unwittingly (A/N: Hehe. Acts more like Goku every day! Shame Trunks! You're spending too much time with Goten!) Trunks had saved several universes in his selfless ::cough; cough:: acts. This monster was supposed to inhabit Pan's body when she had died, and now she was alive! The monster growled its frustration and decided he would have its revenge. Opening a portal to the new Alternate Dimension that was created, the monster slipped through the Vortex and into the real world...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi-Trunks' time line, Trunks is now sixteen, eight years have passed. Incase your wondering, in my stories, evil alien guys gotta go through the back doors in order to get to different A/U's so it took a lot of time. No, he hasn't got the brains to make a time machine! Now one with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks groaned, as he had to yet again suppress his power level in Gym class, the first class of the day. They were, of course, doing martial arts and Goten, Kami will die for this, was not in the class and he had to face Krillen AND Yamcha, the gym teachers! Neither could keep up and soon both were forced back and they called a halt in class. This was just the first day, and it must have slipped his mind to tell Goten what was going on because he quickly raced into the gym, looking frantically around for danger.  
  
"TRUNKS! I felt your Ki rise dramatically, are you okay?" Goten asked, racing over to him,  
  
"I am, but their not," Trunks said, pointing to the two in a heap on the gym floor. Goten sweat dropped and the class, whom was learning the basics, were in utter and complete shock. Then a voice rang out, cutting the silence,  
  
"BRIEFS TRUNKS! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING IN SCHOOL!? AND WITH PEOPLE WEAKER THEN YOU!?" Bulma screamed, running into the gym.  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BATTLING THIRD CLASS WEAKLINGS?" Vegeta's voice added to Bulma's. Trunks winced.  
  
"Mom, you said not too, and dad, you said destroy them, the saiya-jin race will be better off without them." Trunks recited from memory, counting off pointlessly on his fingers.  
  
Bulma fumed while Vegeta smirked. Suddenly a dark Vortex opened up. The class was flung, along with Bulma, against a wall and were unable to move. The saiya-jins in the room stood their ground. Then a large tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around Trunks' form. Screaming in sudden agony Trunks was pulled quickly into the Vortex and was not to been seen for a very, very long time, well, a long time for him that is.  
  
The Z-warriors were in shock but then another Vortex opened up and out stepped...Trunks?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do ya think? I know its confusing and jumps around a lot, but I took the advice of a reviewer and I'm tellin ya know, if you want me to continue, I need suggestions. I have enough ideas for the next chapter, but after that I'm at a loss. So review already!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	2. TS2

Trunks was older, with a hard look on his face. A long sword was attached to his back. Glaring around, he looked a bit shocked to himself where he had first come from, the hellhole. He stalked around, looking at his mother, who was pulling herself off the floor. He glared at his weakling father, and then...his eyes rested on his best friend and they softened just a bit, if that was anything. Looking around he knew he had to complete his mission before he was pulled back into his even worse hellhole, the place where he had spent the last ten years of his life. That's right, he was twenty-six now and there was nothing he could do to get back the lost years. He stalked toward his mother, intent on getting the mission done and over with.  
  
"Where is the ZX432778883 micro chip onna?" he demanded, grabbing her by the front of her dress and dragging her up against the wall, Vegeta was in a rage.  
  
Trunks barely felt Vegeta's attacks,  
  
"Who are you?" she managed to gasp out,  
  
"Your forgotten son, where is the chip, or I'll kill Bra," he growled,  
  
"Bra?" She asked in confusion. Trunks held a Ki ball in his hand, he held it to his mothers stomach and her eyes widened briefly before struggling with her purse. Knowing nothing in there would hurt him, he watched her pull out the micro chip.  
  
"Thank you," he said simply, glaring at his father, snatching the chip up he stalked toward the Vortex. He blasted his father once, and on a last minuet decision, grabbed a startled Goten by the shirtfront and dragged him into the Vortex with him. It closed swiftly behind him. Falling through the darkness, holding both boy and chip, he watched as Goten slowly aged toward Trunks' own age. That was the power the Vortex had, going the long way that is.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten asked uncertainly.  
  
"What?" Trunks snapped, starting to regret his decision.  
  
"Where are we going? Whats going on? How come were both old?" Trunks glared at Goten, but he had every right to know what was going on. Sighing, shoving the chip in his pocket, he laid back with his hands behind his head, just chilling.  
  
"Were in a Vortex, were aging because its taking more years then I care to remember to get where we're going. A monster by the name of Bodjimradoereme, Baka for short, kidnapped me because my future self decided to change his timeline, so he kidnapped me and raised me. I'm bringing you back with me because I'm tired of not having anything to do. He controls me, most of the time, by this thin collar around my neck. I can't take it off, only he can." Trunks motioned toward the extremely thin collar that moved like fluid.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Goten naïvely asked.  
  
"Sometimes, but I can adjust it so it won't hurt you, when you get one." Trunks said.  
  
"But why? Why did you hurt you mom and dad?" Goten asked again, his body now in its early twenties instead of fifteen.  
  
"I didn't, currently, they, along with everyone else, think I'm dead, the forgotten son. They'll have Bra and then forget all about me, and soon you, except that Pan, Gohan and Videl's brat, will replace you." Trunks said, his voice dripping with venom.  
  
"But I don't want to be forgotten!" Goten yelled, sitting up from his relaxed position. Immediately he screamed in pain and curled up into the fetal position.  
  
"DON'T MOVE!" Trunks growled, pulling out his sword, feeling the uncanny sensation to protect his one and only friend, the only one who remembered him now. He stabbed the monster, seeing as he couldn't use Ki blasts in a Vortex, and it crawled away. Goten and Trunks suddenly fell onto hard ground. Goten sat up but screamed in agony as a tentacle wrapped around his form and screamed even harder when the collar appeared. When the tentacle was gone, and a thin fluid collar was there, Trunks knelt and adjusted the collar. Goten whimpered a bit then passed out, much like Trunks had done when he first came here. He glared at the form, now holding a face similar to Pan's, but not quiet. Pan, from a different A/U had been absorbed into Baka's body. But it was the wrong Pan. It had to be the Pan from his time line, but he didn't want that to happen, so he stalled as much as possible.  
  
Glaring up at the monster, who seemed to smirk at his futile efforts, watched at Trunks slung his friends limp form over his shoulder and brought him to 'his' room, where Baka dared not enter. (A/N: Yes I am having fun calling the villain of this story 'Baka' and for those baka's out there who don't know what baka means, its idiot, stupied, or acting of the foolish nature lol) Even with all of his inventions, Baka could get to Trunks through the damned collar if need be. But Trunks had learned from trial and error that it was more painful to resist and he could only hold his breath for so long and even before his neck was crushed from the shrinking of the collar. He decided that he wanted to live a few more years to save his future mate from a very painful life. Yes Trunks remembered everything and traveling through the Vortex's so long, he had learned a few things. In every A/U he had somehow come to be that mate of Son Pan, what was to be so different from this time?  
  
Trunks opened the door to his room and stepped through the small portal, which looked like a 'Brick Wall' and appeared in a large lab like area. Walking over to a twin sized bed he had created himself, he set Goten down. Growling his frustration he removed his sword and his shirt, which was now ruined from his father's attacks. Throwing the scraps of cloth in a large bag for later use, he went to take a shower and change clothes.  
  
While he was in the shadow, Goten came too. Goten looked around and was shocked to find himself in such a nice lab like room instead of the cave like room they had come out in. Here, there were no windows, and only a few doors. Getting up off the bed Goten looked down at his wounded stomach where that strange creature had attacked him in the Vortex. He couldn't describe what it was, he hadn't been able to see into the dark abyss. He hadn't even noticed when he left it until his butt hit hard ground. How did Trunks do it?  
  
Trunks at that moment walked out of the shower rubbing his hair with a towel, his shirt hanging off his shoulder. Noticing the wound on Goten, Trunks threw the towel at him,  
  
"Stop the bleeding and I'll get the med kit." Goten held the towel to his stomach and unconsciously sniffed the air and smelled...nothing? Goten sniffed and he could smell absolutely nothing.  
  
Trunks walked back into the room and notice Goten sniffing the air. "There are chemicals that make it so people lose their sense of smell here. It also eats away at any smell, making it impossible for smelling, reliant enemies to hunt me down. It helps a lot but I sure as hell do miss the smell of fresh baked bread." Trunks grinned faintly, the first in a long time for him.  
  
"Why are you so...war like?" Goten asked, hunting for the right word. He wasn't sure 'war' first the sentence.  
  
"Because of Baka." Trunks stated simply, "He likes to send things through the portal's I've set up just to keep me on my toes." Trunks handed the kit to Goten and Goten started pulling out stuff to fix himself up. Trunks pulled a screwdriver from his pocket and sat down next to Goten. He started unscrewing a nearly invisible panel on the collar. Goten froze but Trunks just mumbled,  
  
"Don't tense up, you'll only set the sensors off," Goten made an effort to relax and Trunks turned a tiny dial down to its lowest setting, closing the panel he sighed. "K, tense up all ya like, you won't get shocked now and your air ways won't get cut off and your neck will stay whole." Trunks laughed the first in a decade, watching Goten's face pale.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll send ya home soon, I just wanted to talk to someone, for once, who actually remembered me." Trunks pointed toward a kitchen like area in a corner of the room, "Dinner?" At the mention of food Goten jumped up, still clutching his stomach and trying to wrap bandages it around it at the same time,  
  
"No dinner until you do that properly." Trunks pointed to the wrappings and Goten's face fell, Trunks laughed again and began to cook food. He didn't make much, he'd found a kind of food that would fill a starving saiya-jin up immediately, kinda like a sensu but more filling and it tastes a lot better too.  
  
"Done!" Goten called out. Trunks, acting more like his mother at that moment, inspected the work,  
  
"Fine, sit at the table, and you'd better eat with manners!" Trunks ordered, Goten obeyed, but within minuets of dinner being served, Goten was inhaling his food. Sighing Trunks finished his food quickly and made Goten do the dishes. Trunks, acting like Trunks; or like this Trunks would, went to work on his inventions. After a few hours Goten got board and took a nap. Trunks didn't even notice it when he did, so engrossed in his work was he.  
  
When he felt his collar tighten a bit he growled, getting up quickly he woke Goten and grabbed his sword and Vortex bag, slinging the bag across his back he grabbed his sword and slung that over the straps of the bag. (A/N: Think of Gohan's school bag, its looks like that but its pitch black) Trunks currently woar butter soft, black lose leather pants and a black shirt. His black cloak accompanied his outfit as Goten finally aroused himself fully, feeling the tightening of his collar,  
  
"Whats going on Trunks?" Goten asked, scared a bit,  
  
"Stop acting like a baby Goten," Trunks said, acting like his child's self for once, "Baka just wants to see us, get up, his evilness won't be kept waiting long," Trunks grinned faintly, pulling at the collar a bit and walked toward the door. Opening it, he looked behind him making sure Goten was following, together they stepped 'Into' the 'Brick Wall'. Everything went blank for a moment with Goten, but then he realized that Trunks was walking forward and quickly followed.  
  
"What do you want Baka!" Trunks growled,  
  
"I am making my move now! I am tired of waiting!" the strangely forbidding voice called out,  
  
"That's impossible! The Vortex hasn't even been made, there is no way to go that far into the future!" Trunks bit out, immediately he regretted it when he fell to his knees in silent agony.  
  
"Do not speak back to your master that way! One hundred and forty lashed!" The monster called out, Goten watched in silent horror as his bed friend was picked up off the floor and was swallowed up by it. Goten gasped in shock once then blinked. He was now alone! Then he heard it, horrifying screams of agony and pain. Wondering what in the hell was going on, Goten ventured forward...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya! This is the next chapter in the sequel, Duh! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I am gonna start working on other stories for I start getting flamed for taking so long. I just updated on Bulma, the outlaw bounty hunter and Unwilling mate, I also updated on Trunks and Goten get kidnapped Sequel. Anyway, read some of my other stories and review! Also, Frozenflower and LadyForseeker have some excellent stories you guys should read! 


	3. TS3

The screams of agony got worse as he ventured forward, getting closer and closer. Suddenly, as if someone or something possessed him, he halted, unable to go any further. There was one last scream of agony and then there was silence. Goten waited, trying his hardest to find out what would cause that much agony. Being as naïve as he was, he didn't quite understand that sounds that were coming from the large monster.  
  
Goten, being Goten, studied the monster. It was large, blackish grayish in color. It looked like Buu but burnt up real bad. It had several tentacles all over the place and a rather large mouth. It seemed to have a face of a pale girl, but not really there, like it was blurry. Looking like it was pissed off at the universe it seemed to smirk? Goten didn't understand how he knew, he just knew. He heard; the only thing besides the monster growling was something slapping against flesh? Suddenly Trunks was flung out of the monster and he landed on the ground not too far away. Goten still couldn't move, he wanted to, to help his friend, but he couldn't move! Goten saw that Trunks was without his sword, bag, and shirt, and his back was covered in....Whip marks and what looked like...teeth and claw marks?  
  
Suddenly Goten was flung backward and he landed near Trunks. Scrambling to his feet he helped Trunks to his feet. Half-unconscious Trunks growled something at the monster in a language that Goten didn't understand. The more he noticed Trunks speech, he seemed to speak this language better then he does normal english, or Saiyago, which is his native tongues, what he grew up on! The monster responded in the same guttel language and spat out Trunks missing items. Growling Trunks scooped them up, and leaning on Goten, made his way back to the portal to Trunks' domain.  
  
Once there Trunks practically collapsed on his bed and Goten was stuck with trying to clean the ugly jaggered wounds....  
  
  
  
The years passed yes, and for some reason Goten and Trunks never aged a day in their lives over twenty-five and twenty-six. Trunks explained that they were literally living in a Vortex and that they couldn't age in one. Slowly, but surely, Trunks was killing the monster that had taken one, in thousands of A/U's, his future mate. He wanted to live long enough to except that mate. He was working with highly dangerous poisons and Toxins, and with the microchip he took from his mother, it would be a piece of cake for him to destroy the monster. Goten suddenly felt his collar tighten dramatically and automatically headed for the door, unaware that Trunks was not following him. When Goten reached the other side, totally unarmed, he was shocked when Baka swallowed him whole, alone too!  
  
Goten stood, somehow in a different dimension. Looking around he spotted Trunks.  
  
"Trunks! How did you get here?" Goten asked, curious as to how his best friend had gotten here. Suddenly several large creatures attacked him, fighting back with Ki blasts he still had no chance against the monster that was before him.  
  
"You do not know me, child," The "Trunks" before him spoke at the slimy creatures tied his hands in chains that hung above his head. "I am Bodjimradoereme, or, Baka if you prefer. You human half breeds always did have simple minds." The creature suddenly changed and Pan appeared in the flesh, holding a jagged looking whip in one hand and a whistle in the other. Blowing one clear note on the whistle, the torture session began...  
  
Trunks could hear the screams all the way through the portal. Suddenly noticing that Goten was gone, Trunks cursed and pulled the newly finished machine off the lab table and grabbed several things, this would be the day the two left everything behind here. Trunks would escape, but how he wasn't quite sure just yet, like his mother he would figure it out when they came to that bridge. Trunks threw several spare capsules in his subspace bag along with most of his weapons. He wasn't sure what he would come across in the Vortex he was going to, and he wanted to be prepared.  
  
If Trunks guessed right, Goten was inside Baka, meaning however long those screams had started, he guessed that He'd been inside Baka, with her, for a good month or so. Time passed in that monster so fast that it was like the hyperbolic time chamber, just a day or so behind. Racing toward the portal he soon found himself before the monster that had caused him a lot of pain, and not just physically either.  
  
Trunks raced forward before Baka could freeze him with its mind and stabbed it directly in the head, or what he thought to be the head. Screaming in pain Trunks injected the needle filled poison into the monster's body as it spit Goten out. Goten of course was missing his shirt and his back was covered in blood, not a good thing. Growling, Trunks pulled out a sensu bean; his very last, and handed it to Goten. Goten reluctantly ate it, as if he didn't quite trust Trunks, 'You'll just have to get over it Goten,' Trunks thought to himself as the monster began to swell. Quickly pulling out his sword he cut an arch and grabbed Goten, making sure it was the right Vortex he had opened, and threw him though, following soon after. Just before the rift closed up he heard the monster shirk in agony then explode into a million pieces.  
  
They spent weeks in the Vortex, Goten soon getting over his mistrust after he had heard the tails of Trunks in the Vortex of hell as he called it. After about four months, or so they gathered in Earth time, the appeared on earth in the desert areas. Goten suddenly shuddered.  
  
"Goten, you okay?" Trunks asked, rising his Ki a bit to ward off the cold.  
  
"I just thought of what mom is gonna do when she finds out just what in the hell happened." Goten mumbled, over the years, even though Goten was now formally Twenty-five, as was Trunks but a year older. They still had to explain what happened when they had left for ten years, for Trunks it had been closer to twenty years, including the time he had spent getting the shit beat outta him. Frowning Trunks looked around,  
  
"Suppress your Ki, we don't want to alert anyone where here yet. Even though we both kept up with our studies, we need to come up with a plan. I sure as hell am not gonna tell mum about what happened. What we've been through, and I'm not even gonna go into detail of what happened in that monster's vortex, it'd be like telling a child, a virgin child that kinda stuff." Goten slowly nodded his head in agreement. Not only had they kept up their studies, they had also kept up with their training.  
  
"What are we gonna do when they find out were killers?" Goten asked suddenly, worried about all the times Baka had possessed their bodies against their will and gone out on destruction sprees. The monster was very good at telepathic attacks.  
  
"That wasn't our fault! Even though we were not physically aware of it, we were mentally. The long periods of blackouts that we couldn't explain and the blood, that was the monsters fault, not ours!" Trunks defended himself, he Ki rising a bit in anger, he quickly suppressed it again,  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Goten actually whined,  
  
"First of all, I'm gonna punch you for whining! You know what I said about that!" Goten didn't have time to dodge the flying fist. Before he knew it he was on the ground staring at Trunks' back. This was a normal occurrence so Goten pretty much ignored it and got to his feet.  
  
"What are we gonna tell them?" Goten asked, turning suddenly around, Trunks drew his sword and glowered at the man behind Goten,  
  
"How about the truth?" the deadly calm voice said, Goten froze...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A cliffy, I'm sorry, but I just had to do this. Look, I know this is a really crappy story so far, anyway, this is mostly about how Trunks will deal with everyone trying to figure out what happened to him and how he deals with his feelings. Will he ever be back to his normal self? Will he ever fall in love with Pan? Who is the person behind them? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	4. TS4

Goten froze, he knew that voice all too well. Spinning around he came face to face with Mirai Trunks.  
  
"YOU CAUSE ALL OF THIS!" Trunks roared, suddenly the two were nothing but a clash of steal, their Ki rising dramatically rousing all of the Z-senshi from bed and flying to try and find out what that Ki was. Goten, knowing that his best friend wanted privacy, put up a Ki dome. Sitting on the top of it, its light purple light casting an eerie glow on his face. Goten counted down the seconds until he would see his mother again. It didn't take more then ten minutes to get there.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!" Gohan shouted, getting into a fighting position in midair, facing Goten. Goten opened his eyes from his meditative state and stared at Gohan before he burst into laughter.  
  
"NII-CHAN!" He yelled tackling a startled Gohan to the ground. Gohan looked up at Goten for a few minutes before he said,  
  
"Goten? That you?" Gohan looked startled when Goten nodded his head,  
  
"Who else would pounce on you in the morning and jump on your stomach calling you Nii-chan?" Trunks suddenly said, walking threw the field. The other Trunks, Mirai Trunks grinned and faded from view shaking his head ruefully,  
  
Goten got off Gohan and walked over to the Ki dome and held his hands up, making it disappear all together in a burst of sparks that slowly faded away.  
  
"Hiya mom...OWOOWOWOWOWOW STOP MOM!" Goten cried out startled as his mother started pounding him on the head with the frying pan.  
  
Trunks intervened, ripping the pan out of her hand and balling it up as easily as if it were plastic.  
  
"Do. Not." Trunks growled softly, the threat underlining the two words from his mouth. "You okay Goten?" Trunks asked, looking at Goten, whom was curled up in the fetal position. Suddenly extremely worried about his life long friend, he remembered what Goten had said about his one time experience in the Vortex of hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This Pan, you said she used a what?"  
  
"A frying pan!" Goten said, shuddering. "She used my worst fears against me, losing my friends and family, and all in a frying pan! Then she beat me with it, it was horrible..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ End flash back ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goten! It's not real!" Trunks called out, shaking his shoulder, cursing under his breath he slung Goten over his should and slashed the air with a weird design. A Vortex opened and Trunks and Goten disappeared through it. Goten was shuddering so badly that Trunks almost dropped him, twice. Finally landing on a planet not to far from Earth, about fifty Ka-trillion light years, only a few seconds through a Vortex, and landed there, trying to rouse his friend from his newly formed stupor. After a few hours or so, Trunks lost track of time, sitting there in the jungle watching the sunset, when Goten finally came round.  
  
"Bout time, you were out for a while, you really need to work on suppressing those urges." Trunks said, meaning the urge to curl up into a little ball and hide from the world. Trunks felt it all the time. Trunks tossed the metal ball up and down in his hand.  
  
"Where'd ya get that?" Goten asked, to change the subject.  
  
"It was the frying pan of your mothers," Trunks said, tossing the ball to Goten. Goten caught the ball with ease and stared at the small ball...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone looked stunned at the two disappeared yet again. Vegeta growled and oath and turned his back, grabbing Bulma around the wait he took off with her in toe. Soon everyone as gone by Bra and Pan, whom waited diligently by for the boys return, for return they would. And boy would they get an ear full for it too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten watched at he threw the little ball of metal back and forth. It was a simple game; do not drop the ball. Over and over they threw it until Goten let his mind go blank, totally forgetting about the frying pan.  
  
"There is nothing to fear of the frying pan," Trunks said, smirking a bit as he watched Goten go into a trance.  
  
"There is nothing to fear of the flying pan," Goten repeated. Suddenly Trunks threw the ball hard to Goten's left and without much thought Goten caught it, blinking.  
  
"Frying pan," Trunks said, Goten curled into the fetal position and shuddered, but then came out of it quickly. After about an hour or so of this, Goten stopped it all together.  
  
"What to fear of the frying pan? You're stronger then it is," Trunks shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"Can we go back now?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know why we bother anyway, I mean they're just gonna ask questions and hit us around," Trunks said offhandedly  
  
"I know, but we've been through worse, as long as we don't let it slip about our past then we have nothing to worry about, right?" Goten said/asked, "Look, if it doesn't work out, we'll leave again, K"  
  
"FINE!" Trunks snapped out, Goten grinned and hugged his friend. Trunks shoved him away with a look of disgust and pulled out his sword once again. Slashing the air in another weird design he frowned as he added one last slash across the whole thing. It stayed in the air a few seconds before turning into a Vortex. They jumped though and appeared in the Gravity room at 500xg's. Walking around with ease Trunks and Goten made for the exit of the room, totally ignoring the four struggling to move. Smiling the two left the gravity room, unconsciously shutting off the gravity in the room, sniffing the air the first thing that assaulted his senses was the fresh smell of freshly baked bread. Goten smiled at the look of pleasure on his friends face and turned to run into Bra and Pan...  
  
"Uh...who are you?" Asked Goten naïvely.  
  
"You don't know Goten?" Asked Bra, Goten shook his head. Bra was getting ready to pull out a frying pan from her subspace pocket when Trunks intervened on behalf of his friends life, he still didn't know if it would work in real life, the short training session that they had with the small metal ball.  
  
"Goten, go get something to eat, and leave me somethin when your done," Trunks ordered, with food, Goten didn't need to be told twice. Trunks knowingly glared at his sister,  
  
"Do. Not. Show. Frying. Pans. Around. Him. You. Will. Regret. It." He said in slow, clear words. The ones behind him were shocked,  
  
"Why not brother dearest!" Bra snapped, before she could blink she was pinned against the wall.  
  
"Because I said so." Trunks growled in a deadly voice, dropping his little sister on the floor he stalked off toward the gravity chamber, which was now vacant. "Tell mom I have her chip if she wants it back." he growled walking in the chamber, Pan following closely behind him, making through the door before he closed it.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan growled, "Whats wrong with Uncle Goten? Why can't he see frying pans?" she growled,  
  
"You saw the way he was earlier, he's had bad experiences with um," Trunks said, suddenly fighting a strange feeling toward the girl before him. She was no more then seventeen or eighteen.  
  
"What happened to him?" Pan demanded.  
  
"That's none of your business," Trunks growled, throwing the gravity up as high as it would go; Pan went crashing to the ground. "Weakling third class," Trunks mumbled absently, letting the gravity up a bit, actually a lot. Allowing her to stand up at least. They fought a while and when Pan wanted to give up, he pushed her harder.  
  
"Why are you trying so hard!" she finally cried out, panting hard under the intense gravity. Almost Four hundred G's, but she refused to sit down, her pride wouldn't allow it.  
  
Trunks smirked but continued to fight her, a bit slower though. Why was he pushing her so hard? What was he striving to achieve? What did he want from her?  
  
'A kiss? Perhaps,' a voice in his head said,  
  
'A kiss?' Trunks thought to himself,  
  
'You know she'll be your mate one day and you know your already in love with her, why not kiss her?' the voice said,  
  
'Who the hell are you?' Trunks thought,  
  
'Your inner voice.' Was all the voice said before leaving. Before either Trunks or Pan knew what hit them, Trunks had Pan pressed against the Gravity room wall and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How sweat! Trunks is actually obeying someone! What will happen to Trunks and Goten now? What about Bra and Pan? What will happen when Goten accidentally lets something slip?????  
  
Tabi Chan 


	5. AN

Hello everyone, sorry, but currently I am on writers block. This has happened before. I have no clue how long this will last, but it will last quite a while according to last time, I hadn't wrote anything down for months. So if you have suggestions, now is the time to give um up. If I use one of your suggestions, or use it and change it, then I will give the person, if the person leaves a name, credit for the idea. I will also promote the stories they have, if they have any and if I get a chance to read any of them. Please help me out, I am in serious need of ideas!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	6. Discontinued

Dear loyal readers.  
  
It is my deep regret that I say this, but I have decided to discontinue my stories on Fanfiction.net should anyone wish to continue my stories for me, they are welcome to it.  
  
Tabiku former Tabi chan 


End file.
